Kingdom Hearts 4 The Epic Journey
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: In this kingdom hearts story of mine Sora Donald Goofy and Riku will all work together for one of their biggest journey's ye. They'll go through many things in many worlds such as the organization, Heartless and Disney Villains. They'll visit worlds from movies of Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Aladdin and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is MartyMcfly12D writing my first kingdom hearts story. Out of all the kinds of video games kingdom hearts is my favorite and with movies frozen. In this story it begins with Sora on his islands when Kairi mysteriously disappears without a trace. Sora then leaves the islands when Donald and goofy come and tell him something's happened to the king.**

* * *

><p>Sora was watching a sunset on Destiny Islands one day with Kairi, sitting in the papou fruit tree.<p>

"Hey Sora. When do you think Riku will be back?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure. But I remember the last time I saw him. He said that he'd be going on a journey with the king and that was a year ago. He said that he'd be back before we know it, but it's been so long," Sora said.

"I don't get where he could be. Do you think he's all right?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just going on for longer than we expected," Sora said.

"Well I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow," Kairi said.

"Good night," Sora said as kairi headed toward her boat and rowed away.

* * *

><p>The next day Sora went out to the islands after breakfast and was expecting Kairi to be there.<p>

He waited for up to 2 hours and Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

Sora later went home for lunch and once he got back Kairi still wasn't there.

He then decided to head toward Kairi's home to see if she was home.

* * *

><p>Sora took his boat and sailed back to where the other island was and he headed to Kairi's house.<p>

When he got there the door was wide open and he went inside to find it completely empty.

Sora looked everywhere but no sign of Kairi or her parents.

When Sora left he was about to ask someone around. Once he got out of the place there was no one around.

Just then the Heartless Soldiers and Shadows started to appear.

Sora then quickly drew the keyblade and once the shadows leapt at him he struck them down.

Sora charged at the Soldiers and struck them down.

Once he finished them all hundreds more of the Shadows started to appear and once they leapt at him they were somehow struck with lightning and a shield was thrown at them.

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Donald Goofy," Sora said.

"Sora. Someting's happened to the king we've lost contact with him," Donald said.

As more Heartless charged, they readied themselves to fight when a fiery weapon was thrown at them.

They all turned to their left.

"Axel?" Sora said.

"Yo Sora, Donald, Goofy," Axel said.

"What's happening? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Kairi's been taken by the darkness and now they're invading all of the worlds. You should go if you want to save her," Axel said.

"Come on Sora let's get out of here the Gummi ship isn't far," Goofy said.

The trio then left heading toward the Gummi ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is just the first chapter of many more to come. The next chapter they go to traverse town and meet up with Leon and the others to talk how they have another journey ahead of them. But to make things better I'm adding Riku into tis joining them in their journey.<strong>


	2. Traverse Town

**Here's chapter 2. This is where Sora, Donald, and Goofy go to traverse town to catch up with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and the others of the restoration committee. Also I've added something new that not many other kingdom hearts games have added. It's been one of my own ideas for a long time and now I'm bringing it out.**

* * *

><p>Sora, Donald, and Goofy had boarded the Gummi ship and were trying to think of what to do.<p>

"Chip, Dale. How far is Traverse Town," Sora asked.

"It's not very far at all. You could get there within three or four minutes once you go to warp drive," Chip said.

"Then let's go," Donald said as he began to activate the warp drive.

The warp drive was ignited and the ship went through the warp hole.

After a few minutes they ended up in Traverse Town preparing to land.

* * *

><p><strong>Traverse Town.<strong>

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed and were in first district of Traverse Town.

"I wonder how Leon and the others are doing," Sora said.

"You could ask him yourself," a voice said.

"They all turned to see that face.

"Leon," Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison.

"So what's going on? Why are you here?" Leon asked.

"The Heartless invaded my island, and I had to get out. To make things worse Axel said the darkness took Kairi," Sora said.

"That's bad," Leon said.

"Leon behind you," Sora said.

Leon turned to see Heartless Shadows appearing behind him.

They leapt at Leon and he used the gunblade to strike them all down.

After he destroyed the Shadows, Soldiers started to appear and started to come toward all 4 of them.

Sora ran at them with the Kingdom Key.

Donald readied his staff using all his magic.

And Goofy used his knight's shield to defend and destroy the Heartless.

Leon had swiftly struck any down that came near him.

"That's all of them," Donald said.

"Don't count on it. More will come," Leon said.

"Gwarsh is there anywhere we can go that's safe?" Goofy asked.

"Yes the hotel. All the others are there," Leon said.

* * *

><p>So the four were off heading toward the hotel with their weapons at hand, knowing the Heartless could be lurking anywhere in those shadows.<p>

They'd finally come to the hotel in second district.

Leon opened the door for them to go in and he followed them in.

"So how do the Heartless keep finding us?" Sora asked.

"Don't you remember what I told you the first time we met? The Heartless will keep coming at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," Leon said.

They then came up to the green room and opened the door to find Yufiie, Aerith, and Cid.

"Will you look who it is," Cid said.

"It's great to see you again," Aerith said.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Yuffie said.

"Where is Tifa and Cloud?" Leon asked closing and locking the door behind him.

"They went to make sure that everyone was safe and to get everyone behind locked doors," Yuffie said.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Donald asked.

"Of course," Aerith said.

* * *

><p>"After you'd defeated the darkness last time, and everything was once again restored, we thought it was over for good. But we thought too soon," Aerith said.<p>

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"About a month after it'd been taken care of, Merlin said that he had felt something. He took us to where the feeling was the strongest and he'd said it was underground," Leon said.

"We dug through the cement in Hollow Bastion, and found something. It was all black and purple and was very shadowy," Yuffie said.

"We then realized that digging that out was a mistake. Because no sooner had we dug it out, it began to do something strange, Heartless started to appear, thousands of them, the darkness had returned once again at full power, it brought back Organization 13, and not just them but Maleficent. We had to leave our home again and we came here," Cid said.

"To make matters worse, it unsealed all of the keyholes in the other worlds even this one," Aerith said.

"Sora we need you to close the keyholes in the same place of the worlds you visited on your first journey in the same spot you found them. Only by closing all the keyholes in all the worlds you can get to, can defeat the darkness after sealing the final keyhole," Leon said.

"Do you remember where you found the keyhole here?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I had to ring the bell three times, and in the fountain in second district revealed the keyhole," Sora said.

"Go, seal the keyhole, and this world will be protected from the darkness," Cid said.

So Sora, Donald, and Goofy left to go and ring the bell.

* * *

><p>When they reached the part in second district, near the gizmo shop, they were at the bell.<p>

As they were about to go and ring it a shroud of darkness came, and a member of the organization appeared.

He removed hood to reveal it was Saix.

"Saix," Sora said drawing the Keyblade.

"Hello Sora. Trying to reveal the keyhole to close it? I think not," Saix said summoning his claymore weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>New Objective.<strong>

**Defeat Saix.**

Sora went up to Saix, and before Saix could make his attack, Sora slashed him with the Keyblade, and a white flash of light appeared as he struck.

The light vanished, and Saix's claymore disappeared, and Saix dropped to his knees.

"No this can't be happening, it can't be happening," Saix said as he began to fade away.

"NOOOOO," Saix yelled as he disappeared forever.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went up to ring the bell.

Sora rung it a first time and the art in the fountain moved.

He rung it a second time, and it moved

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went to ring the bell.

Sora rung it a first time, and the art in the fountain moved.

He rung it a second time, and the art moved once again.

He rung it a third time, and once the art moved, it revealed the keyhole.

"Let's go," Sora said as they went down to the keyhole.

* * *

><p>When they got down to the keyhole, they were right in front of it, only a few feet away.<p>

As they were moving toward it, Sora looked away for a second, when he looked back to it in front stood-

"Riku," Sora said.

"What are you doing it Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

"Oh not happy to see me?" Riku asked.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. Thought you could come here and seal the keyhole just like that? I don't think so," Riku said.

"Riku if I don't seal the keyhole, this world will fall into darkness," Sora said.

"That's the point. That's why I stopped you to get the Keyblade and unlock the keyhole," Riku said.

"You don't mean?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I've given into the darkness once again," Riku said.

"I know the Keyblade answers to you," Riku said. "But will it once I get rid of you?" He said, as he began to summon his Soul Eater.

Riku jumped at Sora trying to strike and Sora blocked him with the Keyblade.

"What's your problem? I thought we were friends," Sora said.

"Yeah right, you're always trying to manipulate me," Riku said as he blasted Sora with a dark fireball.

Sora went flying and fell roughly to the ground.

"Sora," Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Let's get him Goofy," Donald said as they charged at Riku. Riku struck them both and they fell to the ground.

"Stay out of this, both of you" Riku said.

Riku then went up to Sora, preparing to strike.

Riku raised his weapon and as he struck another one's weapon stopped him.

Sora looked up to see another Soul Eater sword blocking it. He also saw another Riku.

The Riku who tried to kill Sora jumped back in front of the keyhole.

"Two Riku's?" Goofy said.

"Which one's the real Riku?" Donald asked.

"He is. He's the real Riku," the Riku near the keyhole said.

"That's right. I'm the real Riku," the Riku near Sora said.

"At least I can stop pretending to be someone who's afraid of the shadows," the Riku near the keyhole said.

"If you're Riku, then who's he?" Sora asked.

"He's Riku Replica," Riku said.

"Ever since your first journey, he's been impersonating me. All the bad things that you thought I did, it was him the whole time," Riku said.

"In the first journey, I was the one who destroyed those Heartless that appeared. The one Donald over there didn't like," Riku said.

"Then why'd you leave?" Sora asked.

"I'd seen him when no one else was looking and I had to stop him."

"In the belly of that whale, I helped you fight the Heartless that imprisoned Pinocchio. But when I jumped after him when the Heartless spat him out, Riku Replica got to him first."

"He was also the one who took the Keyblade from you in Hollow Bastion. But the one Ansem, I mean Xehanhort's Heartless took over, was me. He told me if I joined him, he'd help me get Kairi's heart back. But when I refused, he took me by force," Riku said.

"So now you know the whole thing," Riku Replica said as he transformed into his dark clothes.

"Now it's time for me to get the Keyblade."

"You won't touch him while I'm around," Riku said summoning the Soul Eater.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went next to Riku, drawing their weapons.

"Think we can take him?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out," Riku said.

"Have it your own way," Riku Replica said drawing his Soul Eater.

**New Objective.**

**Fight alongside Riku to defeat Riku Replica.**

* * *

><p>They had beaten Riku Replica. He'd dropped to his knees, and he changed back into the original Riku's clothes.<p>

"One more strike, and he'd done for," Riku said.

As Riku was walking up to him, a wall of green fire appeared and then Maleficent appeared.

"Maleficent," Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"You shall not touch him fools," Maleficent said.

"Come on we'll take them both," Sora said as they charged at Maleficent and Riku Replica.

Maleficent put a wall of fire up to keep them back. When the fire vanished, Maleficent and Riku Replica were gone.

"Sora you'd better close the keyhole," Riku said.

Sora then went up to the keyhole and aimed the Keyblade at it. The keyblade released a beam of light and closed the keyhole.

"So you found two things. Your friend and the keyhole," a voice from behind said.

"Leon," Sora said.

"So do you think you'll come with us this time?" Sora asked Riku.

"We've gotta find Kairi don't we?" Riku asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then put their hands in, then Riku put his hand with theirs.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy said.

* * *

><p>Up in the hideout, in the castle of Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and Riku Replica had arrived.<p>

"They closed one of the keyholes. I couldn't stop them, and it cost me my dark power," Riku Replica said.

"Not to worry. We still have the power to reveal this keyhole," Maleficent said.

"How?" Riku Replica asked.

"We have her," Maleficent said as she brought out Kairi asleep in a coffin of darkness.

"Has she lost her heart again?" Riku Replica asked.

"No, we just captured her and she'll stay asleep while she remains in this," Maleficent said.

"O Princess of Heart reveal the keyhole," Maleficent said as a beam of light came out of Kairi's heart and revealed the keyhole.

"We may not have the power to unlock it. But it still has great power. For example I'll give you full powers of darkness," Maleficent said.

Riku Replica then began to glow blue while shrouded in darkness.

"Let your heart become darkness itself," Maleficent said as the darkness on Riku Replica vanished.

"Yes full powers of darkness," Riku Replica said as he shrouded his body in darkness, to change into the darkness clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku has now been added to the party.<strong>

**A group can now hold 4 members instead of three.**

Back in Traverse Town, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy set off to leave.

"Sora be careful out there," Leon said.

"We will," Sora said as the four began to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for now. How do you like that? Riku joining the throughout their journey. The first world I'm gonna have them get to is the world from Brave. I'll put in worlds that they never went to before and it'll introduce a lot of new Heartless. This is MartyMcfly12D signing off.<strong>


End file.
